Afterglow
by Nao Takumi
Summary: His heart was in the right place, with the right person and even if he had to sacrifice his entire being, he wouldn't leave Wolfram's hand, not again, even after eternity. It is the last installment of my series 'Lose My Mind', but can be read separately as well.


_**Afterglow**_

_There was a time he remembered, when he felt himself drunk on Wolfram and thought that he couldn't get anymore deeper than he already was. How wrong was he? How naïve and in the dark… His was an addiction without a control therapy. That much he knew, but there was another withstanding fact as well; he didn't want to be cured, not for his life. _

_He also remembered the living nightmares which haunted his days, and how he cherished the sleep, his escape from reality and compared his present self to his past. Sleep was a complete waste of time now, because his nightmares were now just that, nightmares. Between indulging in Wolfram throughout the day and tossing in bed at night, Yuuri found his life slowly adapting into a routine which he learned to hold on tight to._

* * *

><p>The warm bath water soothed his training sore body, but more than that, it was the sight of the blond man perched on the edge of the pool, a small smile adorning his face that blew away his worries. It wasn't an unusual sight, especially as of late, but the routine they had settled into was now more than comforting, it was addicting. Wolfram was already dressed in the pink negligee he was so fond of, looking ethereal as ever.<p>

"Wolfram, you're here!" The excitement that was evident in Yuuri's voice was reflected in the blonde's features for a second before he schooled it to his usual smug smile; part adorable, part smoldering.

"Wimp, it's only because you want me to be here." The insult held no bite to it, but was laced with desperation, which Yuuri felt to the very depths of his being. It was amusing how in tune they were with each other, but it was to be expected. They might've been married for just a few months, but their bond ran deeper than just that time.

"And you don't want to be here?" Yuuri challenged, but there was no playfulness in his voice. Rather than that, it was dead serious. At this, Wolfram snorted and stood up,

"I couldn't be here if it wasn't my only desire." That much was true, Yuuri thought to himself, a rakish grin replacing the previous frown, which turned into a full blown laughter when he heard Wolfram's exasperated sigh of 'wimp'.

Exiting the bathroom and walking towards the royal chambers, Yuuri could care less about the stares of his guards or the maids as he talked with Wolfram, used to the strange gleam in their eyes seeing him like this. This time, he wouldn't be bothered, even if it was death itself that knocked on his door.

* * *

><p>"Wolfram, come on, the beds not going to come to you." Yuuri patted the side next to him and waited for Wolfram to settle down before he lay down and faced the blond.<p>

"Aren't you tired?" Wolfram pulled back from Yuuri's touch, knowing the inevitable that was to happen had Yuuri touched him then.

"A heart hardly processes what the mind says, Wolf." Nonetheless, he kept his hands to himself and turned on his back. No one could understand his words better than the blond sitting beside him who nodded in return.

"The heart is stubborn, refuses to believe." Wolfram murmured as he watched Yuuri blow the candle. The darkness, disturbed only by the moonlight shining through the windows was a much appreciated change.

"Goodnight Wolf, please be here when I wake up." Yuuri's rough hand went through the porcelain white cheek of the blond before hitting the hard surface of the bed, just as a tear slipped to the pillow, followed by many.

* * *

><p>'<em>I wonder how long it will take my betraying heart to finally let go of him. Perhaps one fleeting moment or perhaps not even eternity…'<em>

He had asked himself this question countless times and only recently learned its answer; Never. His heart was in the right place, with the right person and even if he had to sacrifice his entire being, he wouldn't leave Wolfram's hand, not again, even after eternity. If there was something like that in the first place, he had lost faith in it long ago, or as he would say, an eternity ago.

'_If there is anything I believe in any longer, I would like to know it as well.' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN:**__ So, how was it? This is the last installment in the 'Lose My Mind' series and I hope that you enjoyed reading it and will review and tell me what you thought of the whole thingy up till now. I pray that the story itself wasn't a disappointment despite the shortness of it or the ending. Please don't kill me for ending it the way I did. I just wanted to show that life doesn't always go as planned and well, that sometimes it is just too late for everything. Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts!__**)**_


End file.
